


Drip Drip Drop

by foreveralice97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lyon needs a hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, let them be happy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: Grey is crying alone in the rain? Juvia is walking away? What happened on a rainy day between the two that has them like this? *one-shot*
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 6





	Drip Drip Drop

**Author's Note:**

> more cross-posted stuff from 2014

She walks to the hotel rain her only companion. He sits on his knees with tear-filled eyes. The rain drowning out all sound, shielding their broken hearts.

Juvia is a rain woman, the constant presence of the rain is normal to her. Then she met him and her grey sky turned blue. Grey, he was her sunshine, but today he was her rain.

Grey is an ice mage, the cold didn't bother him. Then he met her and his cold days gained warmth. Juvia made him see the sun, but today it rained and it was cold.

It was no secret in Fairy Tail that Juvia loved Grey with all her heart, and Grey, in turn, loved her. The only ones who didn't know were the couple in question, Grey and Juvia. Even the ever dense Natsu found them painful to watch.

Grey had finally gotten the courage to tell her, he had even asked her to go with him on a mission so it was just the two of them. Why, then, is he sitting there in the rain, crying, while Juvia walked away.

Juvia had waited so very long for Grey to approach her with his feelings. Day after day she stalked him, but finally, she caved in. No longer would Juvia wait for him. Instead, she hung out with Lyon, allowing herself to have him as more. She gave up on Grey to find a day later that he felt for her.

Confusion held her face, sorrow held his. She belonged to Lyon now, but her heart still belonged to Grey, so she walked away to think. He watched as she walked away, his knees grew weak and so he fell to the ground tears pulling at his eyes. Then the rain began, not a slow rain, but a hard pounding rain.

Lyon had watched the exchange, he even followed her to the hotel. By some chance, or maybe because she walked slowly Lyon made it to the hotel first and waited for Juvia.

To say Juvia was surprised was an understatement when her gaze fell on the older ice mage. She ran to him crying silently onto his chest, he simply held her close and whispered "I know" over and over in her ear till she finally calmed herself enough to look at him.

Lyon smiled sadly at her "Juvia, why aren't you with Grey?" he asked quietly. Juvia looked at him in confusion "Juvia loves Grey, but Juvia is with you now. Juvia doesn't want to hurt anyone" she replied just as quiet. Lyon wiped a stray tear from her face and kissed her forehead before pushing her slightly in the direction Grey was "Go on Juvia, be with him. I'll be fine" he said with a laugh.

Lyon watched as she nodded and left, once she was out of sight did he let his own foolish tears fall. He liked Juvia, but her heart would only ever belong to Grey, and Lyon knew that. One day Lyon would find love, but until then he would be on the sidelines waiting for Juvia to no longer love Grey and love him instead.


End file.
